


Tim Drake Short #1 As Far As I Can Throw You

by Akoia



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Tim is having a fine day, alone in the manor when Jason comes in.





	Tim Drake Short #1 As Far As I Can Throw You

Tim was sitting on the couch reading, and sipping on a cup of coffee. He turned the page when he saw Jason enter the room. Jason opened his mouth and Tim sighed. “Jason, no please. Whatever you have planed, I can’t.” 

 

Jason huffed. “Come on Timmy bird, trust me.” He put his hands on his hips and smirked. 

 

Tim snorted loudly. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He took another drink from his cup of coffee. “I trust you about as far as I can throw you, pal.” 

 

He looked up when he saw that Jason didn’t have anything snappy to say right back immediately. Tim felt his heart sink when he caught sight of the look on Jason’s face. He had a small grin on his face, but he was turned away. He had his hands in his pockets, like one of those awkward school pictures. His eyes were cast down, with a sad haunted look. He remembered suddenly, the argument he’d heard him having with Bruce just the night before. 

 

“I’m trying my best!” Jason had screamed at Bruce, sounding on the verge of tears. “I just want...someone to trust me.” 

 

_ ‘I fucked up.’  _ Tim realized. He closed his book and set it down on the coffee table.  _ ‘Yeah, I really fucked up. There’s really only one way to fix this.’  _ He stood up and walked slowly over to Jason. The older batson looked down at him and Tim put one of his arms behind Jason’s knees. He pushed and caught Jason’s back with his other arm. 

 

“ _ What the fuck are you doing?!”  _ Jason asked, pushing at Tim’s face. He was struggling, but Tim was doing his very best to hold on tightly. 

 

Then with all his might he took in a deep breath and threw Jason as far as he could. Jason didn’t go far, but did manage to break the coffee table under his body, shattering the glass. “WHAT THE FUCK TIM?!?!” Jason screamed. 

 

“I threw you, like  _ super  _ far.” Tim said, panting softly. “So...so that means, I trust you a whole lot. Because...I could...throw you...far. So stop looking so sad!” 

 

Jason looked at him strangely before a rare, soft smile slid onto his face. “Thanks Timmy bird.” He looked down at his bleeding hands and sighed. “Alred is going to be  _ pissed  _ when he sees this, though.” 

 

“Worth it?”   


End file.
